


Potions And Spells

by imshipwrecked



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imshipwrecked/pseuds/imshipwrecked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi Sawamura is just a boy, not caring at all for working with his father at the local herb shop, when, one day, in walks a boy who would change his life forever. </p><p>Sugawara Koushi is working as a wizard apprentice in hopes of one day becoming the next Healer in the little town he lived in. Suga was only instructed to focus on his work and his work only, but when he enters the local herb shop, not only is he breaking the rules by straying from his work, he's breaking the rules by falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daichi and the Herbs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I am currently writing on Wattpad with the same username.

"Dad we're all out of lavender, so I'm gonna run out and grab some more, alright?!" I called, hurrying out the door.

"Okay but make su-" I shut the door before letting my father finish. I already knew what he was going to say so there was no need to listen any longer.

Working with my dad is really boring sometimes, nobody fun really comes into the shop. The only people to ever buy things from us are wizards and farmers. After mom passed I really didn't have much of a choice but to help my father out, and I mean, it's not too bad, it just gets..boring.

*****

After arriving home with the bundles of lavander in my bag, I carefully place them in the container labled: Lavander. We had so many herbs and spices the shop always smelled weird to me, though, everyone always enjoyed the smell of our shop. Like, there's this one elderly lady who usually comes by every weekend, and every time she enters the shop, the first thing she would do is take one big inhale before coming to the counter and calling for my dad.

"Daichi! Hey, Daichi!" My father called from the back end of the shop.

"Yeah, dad?" I replied.

"Can you come here for a second? Don't worry about the counter, it'll only take a minute."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, sure."

I jumped off the high, leather, swivel seat that was placed right behind the register for me and began to make my way towards the back end of the shop.

As I approached the back I could hear faint mumbling and the rumaging of items.

"Dad? What are you doing?" I asked puzzled by my father's determination in whatever it was he was looking for.

"Ah, Daichi, look, I just got a fly-letter saying I needed to do a stock exchange in the next town over. So that means I'll be gone for at least three days. I'm going to need you to man the shop while I'm gone. Can you do that?" My father asked, looking at me as he finished his last sentence.

"Come on, dad. Do you really need to have this conversation with me? I'll be fine, I may be young, but I can handle my own. Though, it's probably gonna be boring..." I said, mumbling the last part without even realizing it.

"Huh?" My father questioned, confused.

"Oh, nothing. Just don't worry, you can count on me." I reassured.

My father looked at me suspiciously before speaking, "You're not gonna throw a party, are you?"

I couldn't help but laugh. Me? Throw a party? Like that will ever happen.

"Dad, you do realize that you need friends for that kind of thing, right?"

"Hey, don't look at me, you could invite Mrs. Usui for all I know."

"Who?"

"The little ol' lady who drops by every weekend. Do you seriously not remember her name?"

I was shocked. "What? She never told me her name!"

"Daichi," He sounded irritated, "she's told you about 12 times."

"Oh. Well, my bad." I laughed.

"Anyways, I better get going. I'll be back by friday, okay? Be good." And with a hug he was gone.

I could do this. I thought as I jumped back onto my swivel chair.

Not even an hour later and I became restless.

"This has got to be the most boring job in all of history." I said out loud.

"At least you get paid." A voice said.

I jumped, I had no idea there was somebody there.

"What? Oh, hi, welcome to Sawamur-" I looked up.

There he was, a boy I never knew, standing right in front of me. He was beautiful. Oh, so beautiful. His hair was a shiny silver, his skin was fair, like porcelain, his eyes were a beautiful brown, like chocolate, and his smile... Oh, his smile, it was something else. When he smiled it felt like the world was spinning out of control and his smile was the only thing keeping me in place. It was the warmest, most inviting smile I had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh.. um... Hi. Sorry, w-what was that?" I was stammering. Why was I stammering?

"I said at least you get paid." He said.

"Oh, no. I don't get paid. This is my father's shop, so I work for free. I don't even get allowance." I chuckled.

"Me neither." He laughed before continuing, "Hi, I'm Sugawara Koushi. But you can call me 'Suga', alright?" He responded as he held out his hand, flashing that wonderful smile of his.

"Oh, okay. I'm Daichi Sawamura. 'Daichi' is fine." I replied, feeling my face warm up as I shook his hand.

"I'm here to order um.." He paused to look down at a paper he had pulled out of his bag. "Sorry. Ah, okay. I'm here to order two jars of Meadowsweet, one small jar of Woodruff, three jars of Wormwood, and one and a half jars of Mugwort." He looked up, pretending to wipe sweat from his brow, and blushed. Oh my, he blushed. It was the second most beautiful sight, probably, known to man.

"Ah, o-okay, let me um... Let me see if those are all in stock. I'll..I'll be right back." I said, trying and failing to keep my composure.

"Oh! And one more thing!" He exclaimed. "Do you guys sell lavander?"

"Yeah, I just made a run this morning. Hold on, give me a second to gather your things." I replied.

"Alright, thanks." He said cheerfully.

He was so cute, I couldn't stand it. Every thing he did made me flustered. I needed to gather his things so he can hurry up and leave, I don't think I can handle any more alone time with him.

I gathered all of his items and placed them in a sack. Then I hurriedly walked to the front.

"So, that'll be," I looked at the register, then back at him, "thirty-seven pounds."

"Oh, wow. Okay, hold on." He looked flustered. More than me actually. Did he have enough? "Ah man, I think I may only have twenty-five pounds."

"Oh, well. That's okay. I can pay the rest." I suggested. What am I thinking?

"Oh, no, I can't have you do that, it's fine. Can you just put the lavander back?" He said, disappointed.

"Suga, I said I can pay for it. It's no big deal."

"A-are you sure..?"

"Yes, but you have to answer me one question."

"Oh, mhm! Anything, shoot."

"Okay. Why are you buying so many herbs?" I questioned.

"Oh, that's because you're looking at this town's next Healer!" He exclaimed, proudly.

I couldn't help but smile, this kid, a wizard apprentice? I guess anything can happen, if you really work for it.

"Well, if that's all, I better be on my way." He declared, grabbing the sack before continuing, "Thanks so much, Daichi. See you around!" He yelled as he left the shop.

"A wizard apprentice, huh?" I said once the coast was clear. "What a weird kid."


	2. Suga and the Potions

Ukai was always on my back about memorizing my spells and learning new potions. Seems he wanted me to become a great wizard one day so I could take his place. That's exactly what I wanted, but, I had no idea that wizards-in-training would have no social lives. I wanted to be great, but I also wanted friends. I mean, I'm the only one who's training. The only one who's in this huge warehouse. So there's always only me, and well, Ukai, but he doesn't count.

But I mean, I can't really complain, I need to get stronger, to help everyone. I want to be the best Healer in the land. To help mom and Akiko, to help the village. I just need to focus on my work, nothing else, just my work. Then maybe, when everything is all set and done, I could make friends.

Ukai said we ran out of herbs and needed me to get them. I didn't mind, really, I just wanted to finish this spell. He's the one always going off about how I need to practice this or memorize that. Oh well, guess it can't be helped.

He said there was a local herb shop around here, I just needed to get the directions from him. But I was already dreading finding him.

He always seemed to be hiding somewhere. Well, not technically hiding, but more like, getting lost. And I was the one to have to find him. Though, it was never really that hard. I just had to look for a big bush-like blob of blond.

Found it.

"Hey, Ukai? Do you have the directions and the list?" I asked.

"Ah, yeah. It's right over there." He mumbled through the cigarette in his mouth, pointing to a small piece of paper on the already too cluttered counter.

"Those are gonna kill you faster than Dargon's Wart, you know." I told him sternly.

Ukai was allergic to Dragon's Wart. And we use Dragon's Wart, we use it quite a lot actually. Though, that's sort of my doing. He always wears this body suit and a plastic helmet. And he looks so ridiculous in it. I always get a laugh out of it.

"What? This?" He questioned, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Mhmm."

"Nah, I'll be okay. Plus, you don't need to worry about this old geezer, I've had my prime times back in the day." He said proudly.

"When, eighty years ago?" I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that, brat?" He snapped

"Oh, nothing! Well then, I'll be off!" I yelled exiting the warehouse, thankfully making it out alive.

*****

I found the shop and entered. Once I opened the door, the smells hit my nose like a brick to the face. Lavender, lavender was the strongest, then cinnamon, then mint. There were so many smells, I couldn't identify them all.

Then, there was a boy. He looked about my age, and very cute as he mumbled something about having the most boring job.

"At least you get paid." I said, not realizing he hadn't noticed me beforehand.

Talking for a bit was nice, though, he was stammering most of the time. But I just couldn't help notice his aura. It was so, inviting, so warm... His hair was short and a dark shady brown, like his eyes. And his smile, oh that smile. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it was so nice, so warm, so inviting. I wanted to see more.

Oh, he's blushing. How cute.

Although he was a bit frantic, he seemed oddly in control of things. Like he could calm you down or rile you up if need be.

He had this feeling of strength to him, this of feeling of being a foundation. Like, anything he faced he would be able to face it head on, and still come out on top. He could make a great leader one day.

Daichi Sawamura, was his name. Daichi, huh? Daichi was a real nice name. It felt good to say his name as it rolled off my tongue.

"Yeah, I just made a run this morning. Hold on, give me a second to gather your things." Daichi said.

He was getting my lavander. My momento. But I didn't want just that, I wanted more, more of him. I still couldn't get him out of my head. He was just so cute. The way he talked, the way he blushed, everything. He intrigued me greatly.

FOCUS. YOU NEED TO FOCUS.

Right, I couldn't be doing this, I needed to focus. But Daichi... Why was he so cute? So nice? So inviting? So warm? When was the last time I felt like this? What is this feeling? Is this... Love?

"So, that'll be, thirty-seven pounds." He said, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh, wow. Okay, hold on." Oh no. I don't think I have enough. And I really wanted that lavender... This shop smells so much of lavender, I thought, maybe if I had bought it, I wouldn't need to come back to see this boy. This wonderful, amazing, boy. This boy, who I might have ever so clumsily fell in love with. "Ah man, I think I may only have twenty-five pounds."

"Oh, well. That's okay. I can pay the rest." Daichi offered.

"A-are you sure..?" I stammered.

"Yes, but you have to answer me one question."

"Oh, mhm! Anything, shoot." I just wanted to stay longer, anything to do to stay longer.

"Okay. Why are you buying so many herbs?" He asked, sounding obviously clueless. This boy, I swear, he will be the death of me.

"Oh, that's because you're looking at this town's next Healer!" I said with the utmost confidence in my voice.

He just smiled at me. He smiled and I melted. My body couldn't move. My legs were jell-o. My mind went blank and my voice was no more. His smile, I could not handle such a wonderful smile. It was too much. I couldn't breathe, my chest would not stop beating so fiercely.

I came to a conclusion.

I, Sugawara Koushi, am, inexplicably, undeniably, definitely, head over heels, in love with a boy named, Daichi Sawamura.


	3. Play Date

Today is the day. The day I get to see Suga again. The day I get to see his beautiful smiling face, his deep chocolate brown eyes, his silky silver hair, and that cute little mole under his eye. This boy, this thirteen year old boy has become everything I think about, all that I dream about. I want to know more about him, and all that he does.

Dad comes home today so I can definitely leave the store without any worries. I wonder what he would do if he ever found out that I may have fallen in love with a boy, and a wizard boy at that. I think I'll just not tell him anything, yeah, that seems like the best bet for right now.

You see, my dad is against homosexuals. Always has been, ever since Sis ran away with her teacher three years ago. Things still haven't let up since then. So, to be on the safe side, I'll just tell him that I'm going down to the river by myself.

"Hey, Dad!" I called from the front.

"Hey, son!" He called back.

"Can I go down to the river now? I kinda wanna see if I can find something new to my collection." I fiend.

"Yeah, sure thing, bud."

"Okay, cool. Thanks dad!" I grabbed my satchel and ran out the door. I ran as fast as I could to see Suga down at the river.

I waited for about an hour. Waiting for this entrancing young boy will be the death of me, because I decided to wait even longer. I played in the river a bit, but quickly got bored. I was going to walk home when I heard a familiar voice call me from the other side of the river.

"Daichi! Hey, Daichi! Dai-" It was Suga. He tripped.

I quickly ran over to him to help him up. "A-are you okay, Suga?"

"O-oh yeah, I'm fine. Just, this stupid cloak." He said gesturing to his slightly oversized cloak.

"Where did it even come from?" I asked.

"My mentor, Ukai, he gave it to me, said it was his father's, and wanted me to have it." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Awe, that's sweet. So you're kind of like his, son?"

"Hm, I guess so." He said, smiling. God, that smile could kill me ten times over and I still wouldn't mind.

"So, Suga ha-"

"Wanna see a trick? I've been practising."

"Oh, yeah." I was cut off, but honestly, I didn't care.

"Okay, but don't laugh if I mess up, or I'll... Or I'll turn you into a frog. " He warned.

"Pfffttt! Okay! Okay! Don't turn me into a frog, O Great One!"

"Okay, but only because I have mercy. Now, watch this."

He took out his wand and a small jug of water. He began chanting some weird words while swirling his wand over his water jug. Nothing was happening. I looked at the water jug. I looked closer, it was turning pink.

"Whoa!"

"Shhh..." He cooed.

I was quiet again. As I watched his wand swirl over the jug, the water turned a darker pink, then red, then all the color was gone.

"And... There!" He said looking at the now clear water.

"What is it? I don't see it, is there supoosed be something inside it?" I aksed, confused.

"No, no, no. Here. Drink it."

"What?! No way! I'm gonna turn into a frog if I do!" I exclaimed.

"No, you won't. I promise. See?" He said, holding out his pinky.

"What is that? What are you doing with your pinky?"

"It's a pinky promise."

"A pinky..promise..?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of a 'pinky promise' before."

I thought for a second. "Nope. Never."

"Oh my stars and galaxies! Okay, so, you take your pinky and wrap it just like," he took my pinky and clasped it around his own, "that. And with your free hand you make an 'X' over your heart, while saying: I cross my heart, hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye."

"What?! Why would I want to stick a needle in my eye?! Plus, I don't want to die!" I screeched pulling my hand away from his.

"Calm down, Daichi! It's just a saying." He laughed.

"A what?"

"A saying. You know, something you say, though, it's not literal."

"Oh, okay. So, no needles?"

"No, of couse not."

"Alright, then it's safe to drink that?" I asked pointing to the jug.

"Cross my heart." He said, making and 'X' over the spot where his heart is.

"Pinky promise?" I questioned, holding my pinky out.

He grabbed it by his pinky and clasped it. "Stick a needle in my eye." He chimed.

"O-okay.." I replied, reluctantly.

Suga handed me the jug, I slowly took a sip, expecting it to taste horrid. It didn't. It was sweet. I was kinda thirsty, so I decided to drink more.

"Whoa! Just a little bit! Just a little bit!" He yelled, grabbing the jug from me.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just... Thirsty." I said, gasping for air.

"It's the sweetness. It's highly addictive." He claimed.

"Then why have me drink it?" I asked, a little bit ticked off.

"Because. It's supposed to bring out the true feelings of the one who drinks it."

"It what?"

"Hmm... Do you feel any different, Daichi?"

I did.

"No."

"Oh."

I looked at Suga. He was more beautiful than I could handle. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted something more. I slowly began to raise my hand, but almost immediately my father's face popped into my mind. It was the face he made when he found out that Sis had ran off with her female teacher, right after mom had passed. He was angry. Very angry. If he found out about you and Suga, you're screwed. Really screwed. That little voice was actually right.

"Daichi?" Suga called.

"O-oh. Y-yes?"

"Are you alright? You don't look too good."

"Oh, no, I'm fine." I lied.

"Oh, okay."

"But um... It's getting dark, we should probably head back." I suggested.

"Oh... Y-yeah. You're probbaly right..."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" I called as I started walking home.

"Yeah, you too!" Suga called back, waving, smiling that beautiful smile of his, the smile that made my chest ache every time.

I started walking home. I kept thinking about Dad, and Suga, and Sis. Why did she have to ruin it? I ask myself. I wish Mom was still alive. She would understand. She would still love me, even if I was a frog. I chuckled at the memory of Suga threatening to turn me into a frog, and my chest ached a bit.

I got home just in time and went to have a shower. As soon as I was done, I went straight to sleep. I felt a pain in my chest every time I thought about Suga. It hurt a little bit more each time. I didn't think anything of it, so I went to sleep, dreaming about Suga and the river, and wands, and pink water, and frogs. It was all okay until I woke up in the middle of the night screaming his name.

The pain was increasing, even in my dreams. I needed to stop thinking about him. I needed to get away. As much as I hated the thought of leaving, the pain was too unbearable. I had to leave, it was the only way.

"The only... The only way..." I drifted back to sleep, but this time, I dreamt of a world without Suga. A world where we never went to the river. A world where he never stumbled into the shop. A world where I never fell in love with a thirteen year old boy with silver hair, chocolate brown eyes, the warmest smile, and a beautiful personality.

The next morning I woke up in tears, but I couldn't remember why...


End file.
